The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Virtual computing systems are widely used in a variety of applications. Virtual computing systems include one or more host machines running one or more virtual machines (VMs) concurrently. The one or more VMs utilize the hardware resources of the underlying one or more host machines. Each VM may be configured to run an instance of an operating system (OS). Modern virtual computing systems allow several OSes and several software applications to be safely run at the same time on the VMs supported by a single host machine, thus increasing resource utilization and performance efficiency.